Spiritual Lyrics
by Ability King KK
Summary: What happens when an Esper, a Seer, and a Mysticalman meet a Goddess? Read and find out.


It was a nice autumn day in Ecruteak City. It wasn't too cold or too warm, allowing the residents to enjoy the weather. Standing just outside the Bell Tower, one of the city's landmarks, was a blond-haired man of about twenty. He wore a purple headband, a black long-sleeved shirt with purple cuffs, white pants, and a purple scarf with the ends holding a flame design.

The man had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for his friend to show up.

"Where the hell is he?" muttered the man out loud as one of his purple eyes started to twitch in irritation. It didn't last long as a new comer, scaring him a little, slung an arm over his shoulders.

"Morty, my friend! How's my favorite rival doing these days?" grinned the purple-haired twenty-year-old masked man standing next to Morty.

"Damn it, Will! You almost gave me a heart attack and since when I'm I your favorite rival?" asked the glaring Mystic Seer.

"You train Ghost-types and got scared by me?" snickered Will, earning a fiercer glare. "Anyway, you're my favorite rival because we started our journeys at the same time!"

"If I recall correctly, didn't you have to stay behind for about a week because your mom grounded you for peeping on the Kimono Girls?" asked Morty, seeing Will flinch a little, meaning he hit the nail on the head.

"Oh sure, bring that up," grumbled the Masked Magic Esper. "So whom are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for Eusine, unfortunately," sighed Morty.

"Why? He's probably lost somewhere looking for Suicune. No wonder he gave you ownership of the gym, else he wouldn't be able to hunt for the Water-type," sighed Will, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was his reason," grumbled Morty, walking away from the Bell Tower. Will followed after him.

"Please. Even I wouldn't sink that low," said a voice, stopping Will and Morty in their tracks.

Looking to their left, the two saw a brown-haired man of twenty wearing a purple suit, white cape, and large red bowtie coming towards them. He seemed to have an air of arrogance around him.

"About time you got here, Eusine. We need to do research on Ho-oh and the Legendary Beasts," stated the Gym Leader as he started walking towards his gym.

"Wait. That's why you were waiting for this Suicune obsessed idiot?" questioned Will, pointing at the Mystery Man, who was now glaring at the Masked Magic Esper. "Morty, you know more about Legendaries than anyone I know, so why get this idiot's help? Hell, why do research at all?"

"I was asked by Professor Oak to give him and the other regional professors any information I could on the legends of the Pokémon world. Researching them is more of a double check to make sure my own information is right," responded Morty, still walking to his gym with Will and Eusine on his heels.

Before he could go any further, Morty was stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked back to see that it was Will and that he was looking off into the distance. The Ghost-type trainer asked what he was looking at, but his words died in his throat when he saw what the Psychic Elite was looking at.

Standing near the Kimono Dance Theater was a young woman of about nineteen with tanned skin and long wavy black hair that was blue at the tips. She wore a yellow sweater with a white frilly collar and frilly cuffs, yellow strapped high-heels, and a pair of blue jeans that Will noticed really showed off her curves. It seemed like she was lost.

"The day just got better," grinned Will as a small trail of blood came from his nose.

"Stupid pervert. There are things more important than women," scolded Eusine.

"At least I have an interest in women, unlike you," glared Will. "This has been proven with your obsession with Suicune."

Will and Eusine glared daggers at each other, not knowing that Morty was walking towards the girl.

"Excuse me, miss, do you require some assistance?" asked Morty, now feeling a little guilty when the girl jumped in surprise. He hastily apologized. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"No need to worry!" giggled the girl as she turned to face Morty. "You didn't mean to do it on purpose. My name's Dahlia, by the way."

"Oh, my name's Morty. It's a pleasure to meet you, Dahlia. So what, if I may ask, are you doing?"

"I heard that Ecruteak has an excellent dance theater and I was hoping to join it!" giggled Dahlia.

"I say go for it!"

Morty and Dahlia jumped at the sudden appearance of Will, who was now standing next to the Ghost-type Gym Leader. Morty looked back to where Will was originally to see Eusine lying on the ground with a surprised look on his face. If Morty had to guess, Will had Eusine in a headlock and then dropped him like a sack of potatoes when he heard that Dahlia wanted to join the Kimono Dance Theater. Whether to be impressed or scared at Will's ability to hear something from that far, he did not know, but Morty did know one thing, he did not want this girl to join the theater. Just the thought of Will peeping on her brought an unknown feeling to bubble up inside him.

"You really think I should?" asked Dahlia, tilting her head and looking at Will.

"Of course! Tell you what, since I happen to know the owner of this place, how about I put in a good word for you and then I can take you out to dinner, if you want?" grinned the Elite.

"Asked the man who has a girlfriend who trains dragons," deadpanned Morty.

There was a moment or two of silence before Will spoke again.

"…You make an excellent point!"

Morty could only shake his head and sigh at his friend's actions, while Dahlia giggled at them.

"Well, I better get going," stated Dahlia, making the two friends look at her." I need to reserve a room at the Pokémon Center before they're all gone. See ya!"

With that, she ran off to the Center before Morty had the chance to stop her. It was silent again, until Will decided to break it.

"Its times like this that I wished I was full blown psychic, like Sabrina. I could've have used telekinesis to get that girl back up into my hand."

"You're an idiot, you know that!" yelled Morty, glaring at his friend.

"I'd have to agree," said Eusine as he walked up to the two.

"Oh come on, Morty! Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't think that girl didn't have a sweet heart-shaped ass and a nice set of hips!" exclaimed Will. The other two could only sweatdrop.

"What is with your obsession with a woman's hips?" asked Eusine.

"Same reason you're obsessed with Suicune. I find them sexy."

"I do not find Suicune sexy!" yelled the Mystery Man as he gained weird looks from passersby. The Elite had a hard time holding in his laughter while Eusine could only blush bright red in embarrassment. "I hate you."

"Guys, it's been a long day. So let's just call it in for the night," sighed Morty, resuming the walk to his gym.

"Hey Morty? Mind if I crash at your place?" asked Will, catching up with the Seer.

"Don't you have your own place to go to?" questioned Eusine, walking aside the other two.

"Yes, but I don't feel like going there."

"Lance still trying to kill you," asked Morty.

"Jeez, who knew he'd hold a grudge," moped Will.

Morty could only roll his eyes at his friend. As the three walked on, Morty's thoughts went back to Dahlia. He, for some reason he wasn't sure of, wondered if he'd ever see her again.

-:-

The next morning, Will walked into the kitchen to see Eusine sitting the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"You're still here? I figured you be out hunting your ladylove, Suicune, by now," said Will as he walked over to the coffee pot.

"I'm not in love with Suicune," said Eusine through clenched teeth. His hands also clenched, threatening to rip the newspaper he was holding.

"Sure it isn't," taunted the Elite. He then noticed something, or someone, missing. "Where's Morty?"

-:-

At the Pokémon Center, Morty was there hoping to meet up with Dahlia again. He was hoping to convince her not to join the dance theater. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of something clicking. Looking over to where the rooms trainers could reserve for a night, he saw Dahlia walking into the lobby, followed by a large, floating, gray Pokémon that had a single red eye, a yellow antenna on the top of its head and on its stomach was a 'face' with yellow eyes and a yellow mouth.

"Hey Dahlia," greeted Morty as he walked over to the girl. Dahlia looked over to see who was speaking to her and her face lit up with surprise and happiness.

"Hi Morty! I'm so glad I get to see you again!" exclaimed Dahlia as she gave him an unexpected hug. This caused the Seer's eyes to widen and his face to become Cherubi Red.

"Uh…so you have a Dusknoir?" asked Morty, hoping to get her to focus on something else and allow him to gather his wits together.

"Yup! Dusknoir is one of my favorite Pokémon. Though, I like any Pokémon that can dance!" grinned Dahlia.

"Dance?"

"Yes! I also have a Blaziken, Medicham, Ludicolo, and Togekiss! All of my Pokémon dance so beautifully!" gushed the girl as she started to dance a little herself. "That's why I want to join the Kimono Dance Theater!"

'_Mmm, she looks so beautiful when she dances. Wait, where'd that come from? …Look how her hips sway to the rhythm. Damn it! I've been listening to Will for too long,'_ thought Morty as he took quick glances at Dahlia's posterior. That's when he remembered the reason he was there in the first place.

"Um, Dahlia? That's kind of the reason why I'm here," said Morty. When he saw Dahlia's confused look, he continued on. "I don't think you should join the dance theater."

"Wh-What? But why?" questioned the sadden dancer. "Don't you think I'm a good dancer?"

"Of course you're a good dancer! A great dancer actually!" blurted Morty, not really thinking straight. "Its just…do you remember that guy who wore the mask from yesterday?"

"Your friend? Yes, but what does he have to do with this?"

"He's a lecher," deadpanned Morty. "He's been peeping on the Kimono Girls since he was a kid and I really don't want him to peep on you."

It was silent as Dahlia looked at Morty and, in turn, Morty looked anywhere but Dahlia. The Seer then got another unexpected hug from the girl in front of him. He hesitantly put his arms around her, returning the hug.

"Thank you for looking out for me, Morty."

"You don't need to thank me, Dahlia. I was just worried about what would happen if you joined."

"No need to worry, silly!" giggled Dahlia. "If anything would've happened, Dusknoir would've taken care of it."

"I suppose."

"I better get going," said Dahlia, making Morty turn his vision from the Ghost-type Pokémon to her. "Maybe we could meet again someday though."

With that, Dahlia gave Morty a peck on the cheek and placed something in the now wide-eyed red-faced Seer's hand. She then said her goodbyes and she, along with her Dusknoir, left the Pokémon Center. It took a minute or so for Morty's brain to start working again and when his functions returned, he looked down to see she placed a small piece of paper with a phone number on it in his hand.

"Who would've guessed you'd attract the attention of a Frontier Brain?" questioned a sudden voice, making Morty jump. He turned to see a smirking Will leaning against the wall.

"What? Frontier Brain?"

"That's who she is. I just remembered that the girl you seem to be attracted to is part of the Battle Frontier here in Johto and is known as Roulette Goddess Dahlia," explained the Masked Magic Esper as he pushed himself off the wall to stand next to his friend. "You know, she can still join the dance theater."

"And have you peep on her? I rather give up my Gym Leader position before I let that happen!" glared Morty.

"Morty, we've been friends for how long now? You should know me better than that. I may be lecher, but even I wouldn't stoop as low as to peep on someone else's girlfriend, especially my best friend's girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," mumbled Morty.

"That number she gave you says different. I say go for it. You deserve it as far as can tell," smirked Will. "Besides, if she does become your girlfriend, you and me can tease Eusine for not having one since Suicune keeps running from him!"

"You're not going to let up on him with that, are you?" laughed Morty.

"Hell no. Its too damn funny," laughed Will.

Morty laughed again and pocketed the number. Both he and Will then left the center to head back to the gym, with Will coming up with ways to annoy Eusine. Morty, fortunately, tuned him out and thought of Dahlia the whole time. He would definitely have to see her again.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**I hope everyone liked this. This was my first time writing Morty and Eusine so I hope I did them justice.**

**There were some reference to my other one-shots 'The Voyant Clan' and 'Johto Elite Four's Morning Surprise' in here. You don't have to read those to have of read this, but it wouldn't hurt.**

**Hope everyone also liked the Lyricalshipping AKA Morty x Dahlia. It intrigued me when a friend mentioned it to me. Plus it gave me reason to actually write out a Will/Morty/Eusine one-shot, which I've wanted to do but had no plot to use.**


End file.
